


Whoops, Sorry!

by mermaidforeachother



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bathrooms, Embarrassing meetings, Embarrassment, I'm so sorry Makoto, M/M, One mention of the word fart, We've all been there let's not lie, non explicit bodily functions, please don't take this seriously I certainly didn't, toilet humor. literally.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidforeachother/pseuds/mermaidforeachother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Makoto wants is some peace and quiet (and air freshener.)<br/>Too bad life just doesn't work that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much of an explanation for this except for the fact that I find it hilarious and it was written as both a joke and a small homage to all of the poor souls who have been in a similar situation, but who had less of a cute outcome. Please enjoy.

 

Makoto sighed and shifted on the seat of the toilet, groaning shortly thereafter due to the sharp gurgling his stomach greeted him with.  He was deeply regretting eating the lunch that Kou had made for him and their friends. He wasn't sure what was in it, and thought belatedly that he really should have pressed her for a list of ingredients. When Makoto had asked her, Kou waved her hand enthusiastically and gave him a flippant reassurance in response. She looked so hopeful that he couldn't turn it down this time, usually begging off of it with a polite refusal when she tries feeding him her homemade food. The taste was admittedly better than her last attempts to feed them, however, his stomach did not care about that now, it only growled and hissed at him vulgarly. Makoto was just glad that he was alone in the school bathroom, and didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of being "that guy who went to the bathroom loudly."

  

When the sounds of footsteps echoing through the bathroom started, however, Makoto silently swore.

He spoke too soon, apparently. The brunet held his breath and crossed his fingers (and toes!) for good measure, hoping beyond hope that the incoming boy just needed to wash his hands quickly between classes. There was no way he wanted to try and finish his business while someone else was in the bathroom. Usually,  it wouldn't matter much, but there are certain things no stranger in the world needs to hear. He likes to leave public restrooms with his dignity intact.

The faucet did not turn on and Makoto's heart began to tattoo nervously. Between trying to breathe as little and quietly as possibly, and trying to sit through his stomach pains without unfortunately scarring an innocent passerby's nose, he was feeling more than a little apprehensive.

Going to the bathroom should never be this nerve wrecking but yet here he was, fervently praying to every God he knew of for the boy to just walk out the door and for no one else to come in for the next ten minutes.

No divine being wished to answer him that day, it seemed, for the footsteps only came closer and closer to the stall Makoto was in near the end of the room. With his luck so far, the boy would probably choose one of the stalls right next to him and be here for several more minutes.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

The door to his stall casually swung open, hitting the wall with a clang that seemed to spell death.

"Oh my god!" Makoto physically jumped in position,  legs tangled in his pant legs scrambling for purchase, hitting the walls of the stall, and arms trying to simultaneously steady himself on the toilet and try desperately to cover up what wasn't showing to begin with. His shirt blessedly covered his lap but it could not cover his face nor the embarrassment on it. He was sure he was redder than Kou's hair.

"Oh my god! Sorry! Shoot, oh my god!"

There was a tense, awkward second where they made eye contact, and Makoto was absolutely sure his eyes were filled with nothing but pure dread and terror. The whole situation was made worse by the fact that he recognized the person who walked in on him instantly- it was one of his classmates,  Nanase "Just Haru" Haruka.

They hadn't talked much because Haru liked to keep to himself and they only had one or two classes together every week. There was definitely something attractive about him, though, he seemed calm in ways that few people their age were- that wasn't just the beaten down exhaustion of college students everywhere in the world.

 

The only thing worse than thinking about your maybe - crush while on the toilet, is having that very same maybe - crush walk in on you being on the toilet.  With that realization, he wiped those thoughts from his mind.

Haru broke eye contact and expertly shut the door to the stall, so casual it looked as if he does in fact, walk in on people using the toilet every single day. Maybe he even has speeches prepared, Makoto thought, hysterically.

"Sorry," Haru says unceremoniously,  "It wasn't locked. "

Makoto finally noticed that no, in fact, the door was not locked despite the brunet distinctly rememberong firmly latching it shut. "The lock is probably broken", he weakly informed the dark haired boy through the door, still trying to preserve a tiny shred of his much shattered dignity by once more avoiding what he actually came into this cursed bathroom to do.

Haru agreed simply, "Yeah, it is," and shuffled calmly into a nearby stall to do his business.

Makoto resisted the urge to wail petulantly. Why him? Why Haru of all people? Why him and Haru and the bathroom? He could think of at least ten ways right off the top of his head that he would rather greet an attractive classmate, and not a single one of them included the phrase "-and then I had to cover my junk and try desperately not to fart." Not. A. Single. One.

Ever.

After a minute, Makoto heard the toilet from the other stall flush, then the sink run. He waited with bated breathe for Haru's footsteps to fade away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they walked right out of his hearing range, and possibly out of his life forever because there was no way he could face Haru on a personal level for a long time now.

At least he was alone at last...

\-------- 

The next day, Makoto sat down in the front row of his morning class. It was one of the classes he shared with Haru, which made Makoto a little self concious, but he didn't worry about it too much now. The other boy always sat near the back in a window seat, probably so he didn't have to have the professor's admittedly overly loud voice drum on and on at a decibel that should not be possible for human beings. Makoto kindly thought of it as a super power to get people to pay attention,  but sorely wished his poor vision would allow him to sit further back to spare his abused eardrums. 

With a shuffle of papers, and a book bag being lightly plopped on the ground, his neighbor sat in the seat next to him. It was always a kindly brown haired girl who liked computer programming almost as much as she liked building model rockets. It wasn't conversation that he could always follow, but he got along well with her and enjoyed their morning talks.

He glanced to his right to greet her, and Haru gazed back at him smirking ever so slightly.

Haru had never before bothered to sit in the front row of a class unless it was art, and neither did he usually sit next to Makoto, other than by pure coincidence.

The brunet groaned and dropped his face into his hands, hiding his expression and flaming red cheeks from view. He would much rather be some kind of ostrich or prairie dog right now, anything that would allow him to find the closest hole in the ground and bury his head.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Haruka's smirk widened fractionally,  "Maybe."

He held out his hand, somewhat uncharacteristically,  "I'm Nanase Haruka, just-"

"Just Haru, right?" Makoto smiled hesitantly, shaking the boy's hand as Haru nodded, "I know. I'm Tachibana-"

"-Makoto," Haru finished for him, "I know," then turned back in his seat as the professor walked into the room, proclaiming loudly about this day's lesson.

Makoto's cheeks were still red and hot to the touch, but he thought that perhaps he'd not heard Haru's footsteps walk away from him as he left the bathroom,  but towards him, afterall.


End file.
